Danger boys love et viole donc vous êtes prévenus
by Florette
Summary: Juste un fantasme venue pendant les heures sombres de la nuit. Et un peu plus vu que cela devient une vraie histoire.
1. Chapter 1

On ne frappe pas l'auteur pour cette histoire qui n'est qu'un pur fantasme dénaturant peut-être un peu les personnages mais c'est assumé.

Suivant la nouvelle règle de fanfiction je doit modifier quelque peut mon histoire. Si vous voulez l'originale il suffit de demander.

* * *

Partie 1

Baka!Arrête de m'attraper comme cela quand je cuisine tu risque de mettre le feu à la maison.

Je t'ai vu tout-à-l'heure avec Sumi.

Et alors ont a rien fait de mal, je traîne juste avec, c'est un ami.

Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de le voir!

J'AI LE DROIT DE VOIR QUI JE VEUT TU N'A PAS D'ORDRE A ME DONNER!

SI! TU VIS CHEZ MOI ALORS TU M'OBEIT SI TU N'EST PAS HEUREUX JE NE TE RETIENT PAS!

Cette phrase resta en suspend entre les deux hommes dans un grand silence. Ils se fixèrent des yeux quelques instants. Misaki tourna les talons et sortis en courant de l'appartement les larmes aux yeux.

Usage tendit une main pour l'arrêter mais laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

Misaki courut sans s'arrêter, sans voir où il allait jusqu'à arriver dans un jardin publique. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et les larmes qu'il avait tentées de retenir roulèrent sur ses joues. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi et la nuit était sombre quand Misaki réussit enfin à calmer ses pleurs.

Il se releva et regarda où il était. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie là de la ville et il était totalement perdus.

C'est vraiment pas mon jour, où est-ce-que je peut bien être?

Il regarda plusieurs fois autour de lui sans savoir où il devait aller. Misaki décida d'aller vers les magasins qu'il voyait plus loin là-bas il pourrait sûrement demander son chemin. Il commença donc à marcher dans cette direction.

Soudain il senti qu'on agrippait pas son pull et on le retourna de force. Un groupe de 3 ou 4 jeunes se tenait devant lui l'air menaçant.

T'a l'air de vnir' des quartiers d'riches alors fil' nous ton fric!

J'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

Le chef sorti un couteau de sa manche.

Joue pas au plus malin avec nous.

Il fit un signe de tête et les autres attrapèrent Misaki par les bras. Misaki se débattit mais l'un d'entre eux le frappa à la tête et il vis le sol vaciller sous ses pieds. Il sentis les mains qui le tenaient le lâcher et il glissa au sol. Il entendis un bruit de bousculade puis de course avec des pas s'éloignant.

Ça va petit?

Il releva la tête. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année ce tenait devant lui. Misaki hocha lentement de la tête et tenta de se relever. Grâce au mur il réussit à se remettre debout. Il avança d'un pas mes ses jambes fléchirent sous lui. Sans l'autre il serait de nouveau tomber.

Tu n'a pas l'air de tenir debout. Tu as de la chance que je sois sortis de chez moi à ce moment là sinon tu passé un sale quart d'heure. Tu es en bas de mon immeuble. Je vais te monter chez moi et tu pourras te reposer.

Misaki se sentait trop faible pour protester et se laissa porter jusqu'à l'appartement de l'homme.

Une fois entré il porta Misaki jusqu'au lit et l'allongea dedans en prennant soin de lui enlever ses chaussures.

Je vais dormir sur le canapé repose toi tu repartira demain matin.

Misaki s'endormit comme une masse.

Lendemain matin

Misaki se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce sans réellement savoir où il était puis les souvenir de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela les mots d'Usagi et sentit les larmes poindre à nouveau.

Tu vas mieux?

Misaki se retourna en sursaut.

Calme toi. Je m'appelle Kiyomitsu. Et toi?

Misaki.

Bien Misaki. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Misaki se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte. Mais sa tête se mit à tourner et il dut se rattraper au rebord de la porte.

Tu doit avoir mal à la tête, tu veux une aspirine ?

Misaki hocha douloureusement de la tête.

Je t'apporte ça. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sorti un verre et versa l'aspirine dans l'eau.

Il tendit ensuite le verre à Misaki.

Tient.

Merci.

Misaki avala l'aspirine d'un seul trait.

Il se redressa et s'avança vers la porte. Mais l'autre homme avait d'autre projets.

Il attrapa le poignet de Misaki et le tira à lui.

Je t'ai sauvé hier alors maintenant tu va me remercier comme je l'entend.

Misaki essaya de le repousser mais l'autre l'embrassa de force. Misaki n'avait plus aucune force et ses membres ne lui répondaient plus.

L'homme commença à le violer.

Il se retira avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Il attrapa une corde au pied du lit et attacha les poignets de Misaki au montant du lit.

Je doit aller travailler nous nous amuseront à mon retour. Soit sage surtout. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi.

Misaki se faisait violer matin, midi et soir par cet homme. Son corps n'était plus que douleur.

Au matin du troisième l'homme s'approcha de lui et l'habilla de force. Il le détacha du lit mais lui rattacha les poignets ensemble immédiatement après.

Je me suis lassé de toi pour le moment alors je vais te ramener chez toi.

¼ d'heures plus tard

L'homme pris les clefs de Misaki, ouvrit la porte d'Usagi-san et poussa Misaki à l'intérieur.

Usagi était en train de tourner en rond au milieu de la pièce quand il entendit les clefs dans la serrure. Il courut vers la porte et reçus dans les bras Misaki. Il ouvrit en grand la porte pour voir qui était là mais plus personne n'était là. Usagi porta doucement Misaki sur le canapé et lui enleva les liens qui entravaient ses poignets. Misaki le regardait le regard perdu dans le vide sans le moindre signe de vie dans les yeux.

* * *

Voila peut-être que je ferai une suite mais ce n'est pas sur du tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le début de la suite.

Elle porte sur Usagi et sur ce qu'il a ressenti qu'en Misaki est disparu.

Le chapitre est court mais c'est pour faire le lien avec la suite.

* * *

Partie 2

POV Usagi

Usagi regratta immédiatement les paroles de colères qu'il venait de dire et plus encore quand il vit la douleur et la tristesse se peindre sur le visage de Misaki. Il le vit tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant. Il tendit une main pour tenter de le retenir mais son bras retomba le long de son corps.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite mais parti du mauvais côté et ne le retrouva pas.

Il retourna dans l'appartement et attrapa le téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Misaki mais tomba sur le répondeur.

Misaki, c'est Usagi je suis désolé revient je t'en pris.

Il raccrocha à regret le téléphone et commença à tourner en rond dans l'appartement.

Qu'il lui semblait vide maintenant cet appartement sans Misaki en train de faire une quelconque tâche. Des images de Misaki lui apparaissait devant les yeux quand il regardait la cuisine: il voyait Misaki en train de cuisiner le repas du soir, Misaki caché quand il annonçai à son frère que Misaki voulais vivre avec lui ici, Misaki le grondant car il le câlinait alors que celui-ci cuisiné, Misaki et lui se disputant pour une broutille, Misaki quittant la maison en courant, Misai disparaissant dans la nuit. Il détourna difficilement le regard de la cuisine pour tenter un nouvel appel sur le téléphone de Misaki sans succès. Il continua ainsi tout au long de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Misaki et son inquiétude allait grandissante. Il se demandait si il devait avertir Takahiro de la disparition de son frère mais finalement il n'en fit rien car peut-être Misaki était seulement parti retrouver Sumi et était en colère contre lui.

La journée ce passa dans un grand flou. Il tenta vainement de travailler pour se libérer l'esprit mais aucune ligne ne naquit sous ses mains.

Surlendemain.

Aucune nouvelle. Usagi-san ne supporté plus cette attente et ne pouvais plus appeler sur le portable de Misaki car se boite était remplie.

Soudain le téléphone sonna. Usagi-san se précipita sur le combiné et décrocha mais ce n'était qu'Aikawa-san.

Usagi-san vos délais sont presque écoulé quand allez-vous m'envoyer vos manuscrits?

Pas-demain ça c'est sur Misaki à disparu.

Quoi? Depuis quand?

Avant-hier.

Et tu n'a rien dit à la police ou à son frère?

Non pas encore j'attendais demain.

Que c'était-il passé avant qu'il disparaisse?

Nous nous sommes disputés.

Il faut le retrouver. Tu as essayé d'appeler ses amis? Et ton frère?

Non. Voix très froide.

Je sais que tu ne l'ai aime pas mais il s'agit de Misaki là.

D'accord je vais les appeler.

Usagi raccrocha le téléphone et alors qu'il allait appeler Takahiro il se remis à sonner. Usagi le décrocha vivement.

Usami?

Oui qui êtes vous?

Je suis celui chez qui Misaki a logé ces deux derniers jours. Je voulais savoir où vous habitiez pour vous le ramenez car il n'est pas en état de parler.

Que lui avez-vous fait?

Rien du tout.

Usagi lui donna son adresse.

J'arrive tout de suite.

L'homme raccrocha le combiné.

½ heure plus tard Misaki était dans la maison d'Usagi le regard perdu dans le vide et Usagi constaté avec horreur ce que l'homme lui avait fait subir.

* * *

Voila dite moi ce que vous en pensez.^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la troisième et dernière partie.

* * *

Usagi resta toute la nuit auprès de Misaki à le veiller et à lui caresser les cheveux quand celui-ci trembler dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin Usami descendit l'escalier et décrocha le téléphone. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas il devait prévenir quelques personnes et Misaki devait voir un médecin.

Hum, Hiroki ne sort pas avec un médecin déjà,réfléchit Usagi?

Il composa le numéro de Kamijou et attendit que celui-ci décroche :

Mochi Mochi.

Hiroki, c'est Usagi.

Ah Usagi comment-ça va?

Bien,enfin ça dépend, tu sort bien avec un médecin?

Plutôt un interne en pédiatrie pourquoi tu me demande ça?

Misaki a un problème et je voudrais que tu passe avec lui le voir.

Quel genre de problème?

Le genre de ce dont on ne peut pas parler au téléphone.

D'accord je vais voir avec Nowaki si on peut passer ce soir.

Merci.

Usagi raccrocha le téléphone puis songea qu'il fallait aussi qu'il prévienne Akaiwa-san que Misaki était revenu.

Akaiwa, c'est Usagi. Misaki est revenu mais je n'aurai pas le temps pour travailler au roman pendant un certain temps alors n'attend pas après pour le moment. Invoque la raison problème familiaux ou raisons de santés ce que tu veut en gros.

Usagi laissa ce message sur le répondeur d'Akaiwa et reposa le téléphone.

Tout ce qui était arrivé à Misaki été de sa faute : s'il ne lui avait pas crié dessus, s'il avait réussit à le rattraper, s'il avait accepté de le laisser voir Sumi,rien ne serrait arrivé. Il n'était même pas capable de protéger celui qu'il aimé.

Le cœur lourd Usagi remonta dans la chambre où Misaki dormait encore. Il resta sur le pas de la porte à regarder dormir celui pour qui son cœur battait. Ses traits avaient l'air un peu plus détendus maintenant et son sommeil plus paisible comme s'il avait trouvé un peu de calme.

Usagi passa la journée auprès de Misaki à protéger son sommeil.

Vers 5h il entendit la sonnerie. Il descendit voir qui était là. C'était Kamijou accompagné de quelqu'un qu'Usagi ne connaissait pas. Il leur ouvrit la porte.

Entrez.

Usagi tu as une tête à faire peur. Voici Nowaki. Nowaki c'est Usagi.

Enchanté, répondit Nowaki.

Pourquoi voulait tu que l'on vienne? Qu'a ton colocataire?

Pour le moment il dort là-haut mais tu as dut voir qu'il n'est pas venu en cour ces derniers jours.

Oui j'ai vu qu'une personne qui dormait n'était pas là, je n'ai pas pu lui lancer de livre donc je m'en suis aperçus.

Il y a quatre jours nous nous sommes disputés et il est parti en courant.

Jusque là il n'y a pas vraiment de problème.

Il n'est revenu qu'hier matin où plutôt on ne la ramener qu'hier matin. Un homme l'avait kidnappé et a abusé de lui. Il est dans un état amorphe depuis son retour et tu m'a dit que Nowaki travailler avec des enfants alors peut-être aurait-il put tenter de lui parler.

Nowaki?

Je vais voir. Usami-sensei pourriez-vous me montrer la chambre?

Oui, suis moi.

Usagi le mena à la chambre et ils entrèrent tout les deux. Usami réveilla doucement Misaki.

Misaki, c'est moi Usagi, tu ne craint rien. Voici Nowaki il va rester avec toi. Tu peut lui parler si tu veut.

Bonjour Misaki.

Misaki le regarda le regard vide.

Je vous laisse. Usami sorti de la pièce mais laissa la porte entrouverte pour que Misaki ne se sente pas abandonné par lui.

Nowaki s'approcha du lit. Misaki eu un mouvement de recul. Nowaki s'arrêta et s'assit sur une chaise et commença à parler :

Tu n'as pas besoin de parler si tu ne veux pas, je vais juste parler de moi et te raconter quelque chose que même Hiro-san ne sait pas. Quand j'étais bébé j'ai été déposé à un orphelinat. Je ne m'entendais pas bien avec les autres enfants et un jour quand j'avais 10 ans j'ai fugué. A cet âge là tu ne sais pas trop qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance aux gens même si ils ont l'air gentil. Une femme m'a recueillit dans la rue deux nuits après que je soit parti et elle m'a proposé de dormir chez elle e soir là. J'ai accepté car j'étais fatigué et épuisais. Cette nuit la elle a abusé de moi plusieurs fois. Elle m'a ramené à l'orphelinat le lendemain mais j'étais marqué au fer rouge par cette femme. Je n'en ai jamais parlais aux dirigeants de l'orphelinat ni à qui que ce soit. J'ai été punis pour avoir fugué et durant cette punition je me suis juré de ne jamais laisser ce que cette femme m'avait fait avoir le dessus et prendre le contrôle. Je pourrais te dire que cela c'est effacé de ma mémoire, que je n'ai lus mal et que cela ne me fait plus rien mais ce serais te mentir. Tu vivra toujours avec cette cicatrice au fond de ton cœur mais tu peut décider de prendre le dessus sur cette douleur ou alors tu peut abandonner mais cet homme aura gagné et il t'aura détruit. Tu as le choix, tu es assez fort pour l'avoir.

Misaki releva la tête vers Nowaki les yeux rouges de larmes et commença à parler la voix roque :

Des personnes m'avaient agressés dans la rue et cette homme est venu m'aider puis il m'a emmené chez lui car je ne tenait plus sur mes jambes. Après il était tout gentil avec moi et il m'a donné à boire mais cette boisson était drogué. Plus tard il à dit que je devais le payer pour m'avoir aidé et après il...il...il m'a violé, plusieurs fois et pendant deux jours. A la fin il à dit qu'il c'était lassé de moi pour le moment et qu'il me ramenait chez moi.

La voix de Misaki était presque cassé et Nowaki entendait les pleurs qu'il tentait de contenir. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Misaki se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes qui restaient dans sont corps sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque temps.

Pendant ce temps là en bas.

Tu aurais pu appeler un vrai médecin ou quelqu'un d'autre, alors pourquoi nous?

J'avais besoins de parler à quelqu'un et tu es le seul à qui je pouvais tout dire : tu sais que je suis avec Misaki. Je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute car si je n'était pas comme ça à refuser qu'il voit d'autre personne, à vouloir qu'il soit exclusivement pour moi rien ne serais arrivé.

Usagi, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais entièrement celle de cet homme. Il aurai pu sortir et que rien de tout cela ne se passe ou encore que cela arrive alors qu'il rentrait de ses cours ou de je ne sais quoi encore! Tu ne peut pas t'accuser de ce qui lui est arriver car ce n'est pas de ta faute.

A ce moment ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Usagi sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers l'escalier. Nowaki venait de sortir de la chambre avec Misaki. Ce dernier couru dans les bras d'Usagi et se mit à pleurer dans ses bras tout en s'excusant, disant que c'était de sa faute et en lui demandant pardon. Usagi tenté de le consoler et de dire que c'était de sa faute à lui.

Nowaki s'approcha de Hiroki qui se pencha vers lui et lui demanda :

Comment as tu fait?

Je lui ai raconté un événement de mon passé que même toi tu ne connais pas.

Ils continuèrent à discuter à voix basse pendant qu'Usagi consolé Misaki jusqu'à ce que celui-ci relève la tête et voit Kamijou le démon au milieu du salon. Le cris de surprise et de peur qu'il poussa puis le saut qu'il fit pour se cacher derrière le canapé les laissa d'abord bouche-bée puis les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire laissant Misaki stupéfait derrière son canapé et Hiroki planté au milieu de la pièce.

Hiroki, je te l'avais dit d'être moins dur avec tes élèves regarde comment ils réagissent après, réussit à articuler Usami entre deux éclat de rire.

Nowaki lui était plié en deux et avait les larmes aux yeux devant la tête que faisaient Hiro-san et Misaki.

Finalement Nowaki et Hiro-san restèrent manger et ce fut Nowaki qui prépara le repas bien qu'Usagi ai demandé à le faire mais on connaît sa cuisine.

Quelques mois plus tard Kiyomitsu se faisait arrêter grâce à la description de Misaki et était condamné à la prison à vie. Misaki reprit goût à la vie grâce à Usagi et devint ami avec Nowaki.

* * *

Voila terminait dite moi ce que vous en pensez.

Anath63: Peut-être que j'en ferais une similaire avec du Merthur mais je ne sait pas encore.^^ Tu m'as donné une idé


End file.
